koeifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MySoundtrackArmy
Welcome to the DW (soon to be Koei) Wiki! If you need anything feel free to ask. I look forward to working with you :) Dabigbozz42 13:34, 2 March 2008 (UTC) WO Like what you did to the WO article, looks really cool now, and since my XBL expired I just started playing it again so I can probly contribute there a bit as well. One thing though, I would debate classifying Warriors Orochi as part of the Dynasty Warriors Series, to me it seems to truly be an independent crossover series, as it's base engine is the SW2 engine, and it blends aspects of both series. Also, with the sequel coming up, I think its becoming clear that its a new Warriors franchise, so I dont think it should be put on the DW list of games. But I'd like to hear your view, and I wont remove it right now, cuz that would be mean :). Dabigbozz42 01:35, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :Just thought of it, maybe what should be done is list WO on both SW and DW series pages, and put (Dynasty Warriors & Samurai Warriors crossover) or somethin of the type, that might work. Dabigbozz42 01:37, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Good to have you back me and aeon were getting a bit lonely Dabigbozz42 14:03, 5 August 2008 (UTC) RE: Greeting hey thx 4 the greeting i luv dynasty warriors if u wanna talk bout anything just let me no :p btw whose ur fav character? User:Super strategist Images Looking through uncategorized images, I remembered that you weren't in on the discussion for image uploads: when you upload a samurai warriors 2 art image, like keiji's perhaps, dont just call it keiji, say like keiji sw2art or sometin so we can easily identify it, and categorize it under Category:Samurai Warriors 2 Artwork Images and if its a render, put it under Category:Samurai Warriors 2 Character Images and these categories are the same for all the games, just replace Samurai Warriors 2 with whatever game it is. just wanted to give you the heads up Dabigbozz42 17:02, 15 August 2008 (UTC) September Hey Soundtrack. I just realised I've never really talked to you before, strange as I like to talk to people ^_^ Anyway, I was wondering what you think September's featured article should be. Dabigbozz and I think Liu Bei is good, what do you think? --[[User:Aeonlord92|'Aeon']][[User Talk:Aeonlord92|'lord92']] 19:18, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Fu Xi and Nu Wa To be completely honest I'm not sure. I personally would say do DW3 appearance and mention Warriors Orochi 2 in another section as their debut was in DW3. I mean, WO2 will be coming out after DW6 (obviously) but we won't change all the DW characters from DW infoboxes to WO ones. Ask Dabigbozz for his opinion and see what he says before you do anything. --[[User:Aeonlord92|'Aeon']][[User Talk:Aeonlord92|'lord92']] 13:22, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Just stumbled across this, and reminded me that i had meant to make a mini-infobox of sorts, that mentions some quick WO related info for the DW and SW characters (like Type,not sure what else is needed off the top of my head), and more detailed stuff would go in a section. I never got around to that...sigh. So for this particular case, use DW Other box probly, as they are DW characters, and ill try to get a mini box up, although if the only good picture you get of them is from WO2, it should be fine to use that. well, thats my two-bits on that. this is kinda unrelated, but im now taking chinese and so am getting a better grasp of characters and pronunciation. not really sure how this helps, but if we ever have any chinese language related issues, i might be able to help, just FYI Dabigbozz42 00:45, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Listing them under orochi chars should be fine if you note it (like say that this is their only appearence since DW3), as WO2 is their big breakthrough. just remembered to add that. Dabigbozz42 00:56, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Dream Stages I'd leave it as a table TBH. It makes the page looked detailed & makes it more than just endless text. A bit of colour may spice it up ^_^. -- Aeonlord92 :A suitable colour scheme would be one that matches the current colours we use for WO2, so yellow and/or grey would be good. Do you know how to do this type of coding? -- Aeonlord92 Hai! Yeah I may well be the person you are thinking of. Or you might be thinking of Whopper perhaps. Anyways Ive been here a long time, but drifted off for a few months. But I am back and ready to edit! :P Nice to meet you :) - lu-xun 18:32, 13 October 2008 (UTC) LOL. I don't actually have AIM but I am downloading the install file as we speak so hopefully I can get on and join in the chat soon :) Do you have MSN? - lu-xun 20:49, 15 October 2008 (UTC) A girl... I just realised now that it does say that you're a girl on your userpage, sorry. It was a bad guess on my part (Hell, I had a 50/50 choice ^_^)--Aeonlord92